Islands in the Stream (film)
| starring = George C. Scott David Hemmings Gilbert Roland | music = Jerry Goldsmith | cinematography = Fred J. Koenekamp | editing = Robert Swink | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Islands in the Stream is a 1977 American drama film, an adaptation of Ernest Hemingway's novel of the same name. The film was directed by Franklin J. Schaffner and starred George C. Scott, Hart Bochner, Claire Bloom, Gilbert Roland, and David Hemmings.Variety film review; March 9, 1977, page 16. Plot Artist Thomas Hudson is an American who has left the civilized world for a simple life in the Caribbean. Schaffner tells the tale in four parts: *The Island - Introduces Hudson and the people he knows. It is set in The Bahamas, circa 1940. Tom is concerned about his friend Eddy, who loves to drink and brawl with anyone he finds. Later the residents of the island and Tom celebrate the Queen Mother's anniversary. *The Boys - Weeks after the celebrations for the Queen Mother, Tom is reunited with his three sons. It is a bittersweet reunion, because he left them and his wife Audrey four years before. Later they go on a challenging fishing trek to catch a Marlin. The segment ends as the boys return to the United States, where oldest son Tom joins the Royal Air Force in time for the Battle of Britain. Their father writes and tells them in a monologue how much he misses them. *The Woman - Tom's wife Audrey is introduced. Hoping she can give him companionship and love, Audrey returns to Tom to try to find what feelings may still exist between them. Tom finds he still loves his wife, but her real motive is revealed as the segment ends: she is there to tell him that young Tom is dead. This spoils her attempt at a reconciliation. *The Journey - Tom attempts to help refugees escape the Nazis. He is accompanied by Joseph and Eddy. Leaving the British-owned Bahamas for the waters near neutral Cuba, Tom finds the refugees and tries to conduct them to the port of Havana, and ultimately to the U.S. He worries that he may not be able to trust Eddy, that the refugees may not survive the voyage, and this trip may be suicide for all concerned if they face the Cuban Coast Guard. Just short of their goal, a Cuban gunboat appears, but Tom saves his passengers by staging a diversion for the Cuban sailors, and the refugees reach dry land. Tom hopes to save his own ship by spilling fuel onto the water, which he then ignites. While Tom's crew survives, he is cut down by gunfire from the Cuban boat. As he hovers between life and death, Tom has a vision of his beloved house by the sea, now empty. There he is joined by Audrey and his sons. They embrace and then leave the house. Knowing that his life is about to end, Tom muses that he was very lucky to have the life he had. Cast * George C. Scott as Thomas Hudson * David Hemmings as Eddy * Gilbert Roland as Captain Ralph * Susan Tyrrell as Lil * Richard Evans as Willy * Claire Bloom as Audrey Hudson * Julius Harris as Joseph * Hart Bochner as Tom Hudson * Brad Savage as Andrew Hudson * Michael-James Wixted as David Hudson * Hildy Brooks as Helga Ziegner References External links * * * Category:1977 films Category:1970s adventure films Category:1970s drama films Category:American adventure films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about fictional painters Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on works by Ernest Hemingway Category:Films scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films directed by Franklin J. Schaffner Category:Films set in 1940 Category:Films set in the Bahamas Category:Films set in the Caribbean Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Seafaring films Category:World War II films